Prom
by MusicalTB2
Summary: At their boarding school it's time for Scott's year to have their prom, he has lots of admirers but there's only one girl he wants to take. Rated T for mild swearing and bullying. Young TAG verse.
1. Interest

"Get your prom tickets here!"

Scott walked past the desk and smiled down at the desk, "two please Cass."

"Oh, hey Scott. Two huh?"

"Yep."

"Going with someone then?" Cass smiled as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Most likely," he paid for the tickets, "thank you very much."

Cass watched the tall man walk down the corridor, "maybe," she looked up at the next person and continued with her work.

Virgil sat at the piano in the main music room scribbling notes onto a sheet of manuscript, he heard the door open and sighed, "yeah?"

"Hey Virg, it's me."

Virgil smiled, "hey Scott, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, just bought my tickets for prom."

Virgil turned around on the stool, "well well look at you. So who are you going to take? I mean you're on girlfriend number three now?"

"Don't be a jerk. I'm not with anyone at the moment which is what makes it hard taking someone."

"You can't just take anyone, you're one of the most popular guys at this school."

"Yeah, I know," Scott sat down against a desk and picked up a guitar, "what do I do?"

"What are you asking me for?" Virgil turned back to face the piano, "this is something you have to figure out for yourself."

Scott flicked the strings under his right hand, "helpful."

"I know, you're welcome," Virgil smiled as he changed some bars on the score.

"You just wait until your prom Virgil."

"You won't even be here, you leave after this."

Scott cursed, "oh dammit, you're right."

"Who do you want to ask?"

"I'm not sure," Scott readjusted the guitar on his knee and began to play, "there's the girl in my English class who I always talk to, then there's the girl in music who flirts with me."

Virgil smiled, "someone flirts with you, in music?"

"I sang in class once and she's been obsessed with me ever since. And we usually get put in groups together."

"Ah. Well, that's two choices."

Scott rolled his eyes, "I know that."

Meanwhile, in her room Kayo was lying on her bed going over some homework when her roommate walked in, she looked up as her friend dumped her work on the bed.

"Are you ok Rosie?"

"Too much work Kayo, and prom is coming up. I wish it was our turn, I want to dance."

"Prom, hmm."

"You don't know what prom is?"

"Yeah, I do. I just have no care for it, dancing and having to find a guy to go with. I'm happy just on my own or going somewhere for a drink."

Rosie frowned, "lighten up love, I think you'd love it."

"Ha! Unlikely, anyway who's going to ask us? It's not for our year."

"You never know, people you ask don't have to be in your year," Rosie lay on her back holding a book above her head.

"What's the point of that then?"

Rosie shrugged, "no idea, but I wouldn't mind being asked."

"Like someone in that year do you?"

"Admire, there is one guy who is just gorgeous. But he's so picky."

Kayo raised an eyebrow, "who's that then?"

"Scott Tracy, you've got to be breathtaking to get him."

Kayo snarled inside at her friend's judgment of her brother, "really?"

"Yeah, I've seen the way he looks at people, he'd never ask me."

"Don't put yourself down, just be happy who you are."

A couple of weeks went by and couples were beginning to emerge, girls walked around in groups all giggling and giving the guys more attention, Kayo sat with Virgil and John at lunch and sighed.

"I hate prom season."

Virgil smirked, "why's that?"

"It's just so overrated, everyone gets obsessed with dates and stuff."

Scott walked over to join them ignoring the group of girls close behind him, "help."

John laughed, "got quite the fan club there don't you?"

Scott sat down and opened his can of coke, "it's too much, I don't like any of those girls. Just look at them."

Virgil glanced over at the highly made up girls who were talking together and giggling, "they do look annoying."

"They're the most popular girls in my year, but they're bullies. They tease the girls who aren't popular, why would I ask one of them to dance with me?"

John smiled, "how are you going to shake them off then?"

"Take someone who's nothing like them."

Kayo sighed, "this is why I don't like prom. I'd be one of those girls who never got asked."

"But you're lovely sis."

"I'm not popular or anything, plus I'm hated because I know you guys," Kayo pushed her tray away, "I'll see you later."

Virgil watched her go, "Scott, why not ask Kayo?"

"What?"

"She's your friend, you live together."

"Virgil, she's my sister. Plus you heard what she said, I don't want her to be hated because I ask her."

John kicked him under the table, "don't be an ass, she'd love it if you asked."

"First of all, ow! And second, she doesn't like prom, I don't want to drag her along."

Virgil shrugged as he finished his burger, "fine, but take on board what we said."


	2. Jealousy

Scott sat in music trying to follow what the teacher was demonstrating at the piano but he kept hearing whispering around him about prom, he looked at the girl next to him who he got along well with and decided to ask, "Fay?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to the prom?"

"Yes I am, and I'm all ready. Guess who asked me today?"

Scott felt his heart sink slightly, "oh? Who?"

"Stewart Barkley, he's in science with me. Are you going to prom?"

"Yeah, I bought my ticket yesterday."

"Who are you going with?" Fay asked as she copied the music onto her score.

"I haven't asked anyone yet."

"Oh. Well, you'll get someone, I know Alice is interested."

Scott frowned slightly, Alice was one of the girls who teased those less popular, "yeah, we'll see."

"Scott Tracy, have you copied this down?"

Scott looked up at the teacher, "yes Mr. Stone."

"Come and play it then, with your own variation on the bars I told you to change."

Scott gulped, "yes sir," he stood up and made his way over to the grand piano feeling every pair of eyes watching him and he sat down on the stool to begin the piece, "ok," he began to play and reached the bars Mr. Stone had asked to have changed, he paused slightly then made something up on the spot before bringing the music to a close and looked up to see a couple of girls leaning their chins in their hands dreamily, he released the pedal and Mr. Stone hummed thoughtfully.

"Well, I've just taken a look at your music and you haven't written anything in the bars."

Scott put on a non-plussed expression as he clicked his fingers, "I made it up in my head sir, then forgot to write it down."

"Just pay attention next time, go and sit down," Mr. Stone watched Scott carefully, he knew the Tracys well as he taught Virgil's class as well, both boys were very good pianists.

Kayo walked past the window of Scott's classroom rubbing her eyes of tears, she didn't even look up but Scott saw her, she continued to walk and heard someone run up behind her.

"Just leave me alone!"

"K it's me," Scott held her gently, "what's the matter? Your cheek, it's cut."

"I'm fine," Kayo snapped as she batted Scott's hand away, "I don't need any more attention from you. Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Free study time, I said I was going to research away from the classroom. Come with me."

"No, they'll see."

"Who will?"

"The ones who attacked me."

"Not with me they won't, now come on," Scott took her hand in his and led her to the practice rooms, "we're hidden in this one."

"How do you know about the practice rooms?"

"I need somewhere to play the piano don't I?" Scott perched on the edge of the stool facing Kayo, "what happened?"

"They waited until the teacher went out of the classroom, then Eliza Keen, you know that girl who leads about six behind her, approached me and spat in my face."

"But why?"

"She accused me of stealing you."

Scott hit the piano angrily, "I'll get her for this, I don't belong to anyone, and especially not her," he noticed tears in Kayo's eyes, "Awwh sis."

Kayo began to cry again and hid her face in her hands as she sank down on the piano stool, "this is why I have no friends, they don't want to be my friends."

Scott wrapped his arms around her and rocked her gently, "I won't have you be bullied by idiots."

"Don't do anything to them, they're not worth it."

"You didn't get that cut by accident, that's assault," Scott stroked her cheek and Kayo winced, "did she scratch you?"

Kayo nodded as she turned on the stool to face the piano keys, "I ran and they laughed at me."

Scott turned to start playing, "they didn't follow you?"

"No, this was between classes, I'm missing one at the moment. I had to skip it."

Scott's fingers paused on the keys, "K, you'll get in trouble for skipping class. Go back now."

"No, I'll wait for the bell then go back. I need to tell Mr Kale what happened."

"I'll come with you," Scott checked his watch, "the bell will go any minute," he looked down at the piano keys then back to Kayo, "your piece?"

Kayo nodded as she sat hunchbacked on the piano stool trying not to cry from the pain on her cheek, "thanks."

Scott smiled as he began to play again, and wrapped his arm around Kayo's waist as he played, he felt her head move onto his shoulder and the bell went making them jump, "let's go," he picked his bag up from the floor and waited for Kayo, "I won't leave your side."

The two walked down the corridor and spotted the girls coming towards them, laughing began almost immediately and Scott growled under his breath as they narrowed their eyes at Kayo, the girl in question passed them with a smile to Scott.

"Hey Scott, going to prom?"

"Talk to someone who cares," Scott snarled at her and she flinched.

"Well, I'm still free."

Scott stopped, "and I should care because?"

"Well you can't possibly be taking that," Eliza jabbed a finger in Kayo's direction, "you're the most popular boy in school, you'll have to win prom king and I'll be your queen."

"Eliza, do me a favor and stay the hell out of my face before I mess yours up."

Eliza narrowed her eyes as two girls glared at Scott, "excuse me?"

"Leave him Lizzie, you're better than him."

"Don't play games with me Tracy, you know I'm good for you."

"Get lost Eliza, come on Kayo," Scott pushed his sister in front of him.

"Maybe the whole family is freaks," Eliza said quietly to her friends who laughed, Scott snarled and Kayo leapt on him.

"No! Leave her Scott, don't get in trouble."

"You ever say a bad word against my family again Eliza and believe me my face will be the last thing you see!"

Eliza jumped back, "crazy, let's go."

Scott watched them go still fuming, "I'll kill her."

Kayo removed her hand from Scott's chest which was still rising and falling rapidly, "forget them, you wouldn't be able to do anything, they're powerful in friends."

Scott closed his eyes then looked at Kayo, "thanks for stopping me, sis."

Kayo wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, "I can't tell Mr. Kale, Scott, not after what's just happened."

"Kayo you have to," Scott stroked the back of her neck.

"No, you'll be dragged into it then. I just want to go back to my room."

Scott nodded, "alright. I'll walk back with you."

"Thanks, I'm sure they'll be gathered outside my room. Maybe having protection will be a good thing."

Scott felt his heart squeeze, she was his sister and joy in life, "I can provide that."

Sure enough when they got there, Eliza was talking to another girl who didn't like Kayo, the girl who Virgil had been told about during music.

"Alice and Eliza, why am I not surprised?"

"Boys aren't allowed down here Scott," Alice twirled a strand of hair around her finger, "and neither are pets."

Kayo snarled, "is that really all that gives you pleasure? Calling me names?"

Eliza shrugged, "what else is there to do?"

Scott sighed, "Kayo, I need to ask you something?"

Alice smirked, "to get out of your face?"

"Will you come to the prom with me?" Scott's eyes widened in hope.

Kayo gasped and ignored the shock on the two girls' faces, "umm, I really don't know what to say."

"This is an outrage!" Eliza shrieked, "she's not popular."

"She will be," Scott smirked over his shoulder.

"I will Scott," Kayo blushed hearing herself say it.

Scott leant in closer to her and whispered, "just go with this for now, I'll apologise later," he smiled as she raised an eyebrow then he kissed her, once he heard a satisfying slam of a door behind them down the corridor he broke away, "sorry."

"You did that, for me?"

"We're family Kayo, and that's stronger than anything."

"But, that kiss. It felt so real," Kayo leant against her door, "I've never been kissed like that before."

"So, you'll come to the prom with me? I'll look after you."

Kayo frowned, "you had this plan all along?"

"To tell you the truth, no I didn't, I just couldn't think of any girl I liked enough to enjoy a night with. Until I thought of you."

Kayo felt her cheeks go red, "oh."

"No-one will touch you if I'm there with you."

"I'll go with you but don't you dare make a fuss of this."

"You might enjoy it, I'm a good dancer."

Kayo rolled her eyes, "I have to wear a dress."

"Yeah," Scott smiled as he was answered with a frown.

"I hate you."

"I know, I love you too."

Kayo rolled her eyes, "thanks for helping me with them, but it's going to make prom hard, trust me."

"I can handle them, they're only girls."

"With contacts, don't underestimate them."

"Honey, I'll be fine. I've got Virgil if I need him," Scott kissed her cheek, "see you at dinner."

Kayo watched him go down the corridor then opened her door, "hey Rosie."

"Kayo, what was happening out there? I didn't want to look."

"Argument, prom proposal and instant regret."

"Prom? Who asked you!?" Rosie sat bolt upright on her bed.

"Scott."

"Scott Tracy? How the heck did you get him to ask you? He must love you or something."

Kayo smiled to herself pleased that no one in the school knew of the relations between Kayo and the three Tracys, "yeah, maybe he does. It was quite sudden."

"What do queen bee and wasp think of it?"

"They're furious, I'm probably going to die at prom."

Rosie laughed, "nah, just kick them with a pair of stilettos and you'll be fine."

"Stilettos? I hate wearing them."

"Oh, you're going to need a dress and stuff! Good, tomorrow is Saturday, I'm taking you shopping."

"Do we have to?"

"Absolutely."


	3. The night and reflects

The day of the prom arrived and Scott went to find Virgil to ask for a lift, he was more than surprised to find his brother fixing up his tuxedo.

"Virgil, did someone ask you to go to the prom with them?"

"No, I'll probably go with Kayo when the time comes for me since we're in the same year."

"Then why the outfit?"

"I'm in the band tonight, I'll be playing the piano."

"So, how are you getting there?"

"We're all going in the band limo, organised it last month."

Scott cursed, "can Kayo and I get in with you?"

"I'd have to find out, strictly band only. Why don't you just drive your own car there? You've got a flipping Mercedes."

"Yeah but I want to arrive in style."

"What more style could you want?" Virgil ran his hands through his hair up to a point, "women like guys with a car."

"She's our sister Virg, she's seen the car before."

"Oh yeh, haha. Well just bring her in it anyway, it'll save you money."

"But you get a limo," Scott whined.

"Join the band then, but just to let you know, our guitarist is really good and I'm the pianist so I don't know where you'd fit in. Have fun tonight."

Scott tutted, "you're a jerk you know that?"

"Yeah I did, but thanks for reminding me. Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

Scott huffed and went back to his room down the corridor which he shared with a guy in his English class, "not going to prom then Dan?"

"Yeah, I'm just not rushing."

"Right, being lazy as usual basically."

"You know me too well Tracy," he stretched, "gym session then I'll get ready. See you later mate."

Scott chuckled as his friend left then he got to work in getting ready for the prom, as he laid his tuxedo out on the bed he thought about Kayo, "am I doing the right thing?"

Rosie squeaked, "Awwh you look wonderful. Blue is definitely your colour."

Kayo looked down at the sapphire dress hugging her body, "I feel so uncomfortable, nothing is hidden."

"You look amazing, now undo that hair so I can have a go at it."

"Please don't Rosie, I want my hair up."

"And it will be, just neater than that," she touched the hair curler wand quickly, "good that's ready. Hair, down."

Kayo sighed and pulled the band out letting her hair fall down her back and stop in the middle, "there."

"Ok, let's do this," Rosie grabbed a brush and began to straighten out the tangles, "Scott Tracy taking you to prom, you do know you're the luckiest girl in this school right now?"

"But why?" Kayo looked down at the scattered bobby pins on the desk.

"Because he doesn't just ask anyone, he asks those who mean a lot to him."

"Really?" Kayo smiled to herself again, she was his sister, of course she meant a lot to him, "we're just friends though, I only know him through his brother."

"That's a privilege in itself, his brothers are also gorgeous," Rosie sighed and Kayo giggled, "what?"

"Nothing, I suppose they are aren't they?"

"Uh huh. Ok, let's curl these bits then pile it on top with jewels and this clip."

"I really hope you know what you're doing?"

"Absolutely, I did this hair style for my sister and she won prom queen."

"I don't want to win prom queen, you have to dance in front of everyone."

"Shh now keep your head still and no fidgeting."

Later that afternoon Scott came to pick up Kayo, he knocked on the door and Rosie answered.

"Hey Scott," she smiled bashfully as the tall boy smiled at her.

"Rosie right?"

"Uh huh."

"Is Kayo ready?"

"Ready as she'll ever be, prepare to meet the new Kayo."

Kayo sighed and walked out into the light, she heard Scott's breath catch and smiled, "hey."

"Wow K, you look amazing."

"If I fall on you, it's because of these," she indicated the shoes and chuckled as Scott offered his hand to her, "let's get this over with."

"You'll love it Kayo, trust me," Rosie grinned, "and you look great."

"All thanks to you," she hugged her roommate quickly, "see you this evening."

"I'll leave the room unlocked," she winked at Scott who smirked.

"Yeah, unlocked. See you Rose."

Rosie watched them go then closed the door, "she is going to score."

"Sorry about that, you know she doesn't know we're half related."

Scott smiled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "we have to pretend to be a couple tonight though. You do look amazing."

"Thank you, I feel so uncomfortable though. This dress is not me."

"But it's gorgeous," Scott cleared his throat, "well it looks good on you."

"You charmer bro, how are we getting there then?"

"Virgil wouldn't let me in his limo, so I'm driving us in the Merc."

"I prefer that anyway," Kayo followed him to his car, "let's face the music, in more ways than one."

Scott got into the driver's side, "all I need to do is follow the line of limos."

"You don't know the way?" Kayo belted up.

"Of course I do, I was only messing," Scott smiled and revved the engine before driving away.

"How come Virgil is at the prom?"

"He's in the band, at least you'll have us two watching your back."

"That does reassure me, I'm not going to lie."

They reached the highway and Scott stomped down on the accelerator as they overtook a couple of limos, Kayo looked across with a smirk as she spotted Virgil looking out, she laughed and Scott followed her gaze.

"Ha! He better roll down his window," Scott pressed a button on his and watched Virgil do the same, "hey bro."

"Concentrate on your driving dumbass, you have Kayo with you."

"I'm fine, see you there. We're going the right way right?"

"What do you think?"

"Good."

"Don't speed ok? You're already going too fast."

"You worry too much!" Scott turned back to the road and sped off again much to Virgil's distaste.

"He is right though Scott, don't speed or you'll get a ticket," Kayo sat back against the seat and sighed, "prom. I didn't think I'd end up here."

"Yours is still to come," Scott took the car off the highway and stopped at the traffic lights, "I'll come back for yours if you want, do what Virgil is doing?"

"You'd play the piano for my prom?"

"No, I'd make sure I was on guitar."

"Ah. Green Scott."

"Thanks, I think it's just up here. Oh, yeah."

Kayo looked ahead at the flashing lights to lead up to what appeared to be a mansion, "oh god it's like a movie."

Scott laughed and rubbed her wrist, "it's ok. I won't leave your side."

"Thanks, bro."

"Anytime."

Virgil waited outside the house for his brother to show up and smiled as the car parked up, Kayo walked up the steps followed by Scott and he smiled, "Aww sis you look beautiful."

"I feel like an idiot, I hate dresses."

Virgil kissed her cheek, "nonsense. Let's go shall we?"

"Are you all set up inside Virg?" Scott asked as he looped his arm around Kayo's.

"Yep, the rockers are on at the moment. I'm not playing yet."

Kayo gripped Scott's arm, "I'm not ready for this."

Scott held her close, "it'll be ok, pose for the photo," he kissed her cheek as the camera flashed, "ready?."

Virgil tutted, "have fun," then went over to the stage.

Scott twirled Kayo past the girls who bullied her with a smile, "care to dance honey?"

Eliza snarled, "evening Scott."

"Just dance Eliza, I'm here for Kayo," he held Kayo close to him and moved away.

"Thanks, Scott," Kayo sighed in relief as they moved away and she looked over at Virgil playing the keyboard.

"I won't let them near you tonight, I promise," Scott stroked her hair, "was this Rosie?"

"Yes, it's a bit much isn't it?"

"No, it's beautiful," Scott blushed slightly, "you look lovely tonight so don't let those girls get to you."

Kayo smiled, "thanks, Scott, you're the best brother ever."

Scott held her close as the music transposed into a slow dance, he looked over at Virgil who smirked, "your hand Kayo?"

"What?"

"Slow dance, let's show them up."

"But I can't dance."

"I'll lead, just follow me," Scott wrapped his arm around her back, "just count three."

Kayo gulped as she felt his hand at the bottom of her spine, "ok then."

Eliza waltzed with the guy she was with but glared at Scott who was laughing with Kayo as they danced, she walked past the chocolate fountain and tried to aim some of the warm goo to hit Kayo but Scott was quicker, he dodged Kayo past and bumped Eliza with his hip so that she lost her balance and brushed past the chocolate getting it all over her dress.

"What the hell Scott?!"

"I said to stay away from Kayo and me, get the message?" Scott growled and tipped Kayo back then spun her into his arms, "don't smudge it or it'll never come out."

Kayo couldn't help but laugh, "I'm beginning to enjoy myself, but can we get some air?"

"Of course," Scott smiled and looked over at Virgil who indicated to him to move things along with Kayo, "outside by the fountains good?"

"Here is lovely," Kayo sat down on the concrete and smoothed her dress out then sighed, "Scott, why did you really ask me to prom?"

"I really wanted you to be here with me."

"I'm sure there were other girls you could've asked, what about that girl from music?"

"She's in there with someone else, but I realised that you're my friend and sister, there couldn't be anyone else as good as you."

Kayo shook her head, "you didn't need to ask me."

"I love you Kayo, you're my little sister and possibly more."

"Excuse me? Scott, I'm only 18 and you're 20."

"I know, but what's the difference really?"

"We can't rush it. I love you too but I'm not ready at the moment to be so close, I still feel like a sister to you," she nuzzled her head against his arm, "I'm sorry."

Scott kissed her cheek, "it's alright, you're right I can't rush it."

"I'm still family, don't worry," Kayo smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, "shall we go back and dance?"

"If you're ready to dance, absolutely," Scott pressed his lips to hers tenderly then held his hands out to her, "come on."

Kayo licked her lips, "you know one day, I might change my mind."

"I hope so," Scott linked arms with her and they rejoined the party which was in full swing, and for the rest of the night, the two weren't disturbed by bullies or interruptions.

 _(Three years later)_

 _Thunderbird 1 landed in her hanger and Scott walked back to the lounge after changing from the rescue, he yawned and collapsed onto the sofa to begin working on the report, Kayo walked around the corner from the kitchen and grinned at the eldest brother._

 _"Scott, I'm so glad you're home."_

 _Scott smiled happily and caught her in his arms, "Kayo, what have you been doing whilst I've been gone?"_

 _"Sorting our old photos out, I found the ones from your prom."_

 _Scott laughed, "ah yes, that day."_

 _Kayo sighed as she settled in his arms, "I'm glad I changed my mind, because I couldn't be without you now."_

 _Scott stroked her hair, "I love you K."_

 _"I love you too," she tilted her head back and kissed him, she closed her eyes as she felt his hand come around the back of her neck and she rubbed his leg, she broke the kiss and hummed contentedly, "thanks."_

 _"For what?"_

 _"Making me see straight."_

 _Scott kissed her again quickly, "my pleasure. Oh my god what was I was wearing?"_

 _"You looked amazing, better than most of the guys there."_

 _Scott smiled, "it was you who looked amazing, that dress."_

 _"Don't even mention the dress, I'm never wearing one again. I had to wear one to my prom too, although Virgil made me feel good in it."_

 _Scott chuckled, "shame that I said you'd go shopping with Penny on Saturday then."_

 _Kayo whined immediately, "oh Scott why would you do that?"_

 _"You owe her apparently."_

 _"Dammit, I hate dress shopping. I don't suit them."_

 _"You'd be surprised, you look incredible in them."_

 _"Don't flatter me, Carpenter."_

 _Scott raised an eyebrow at his middle name, "well I've given out my compliments, I'm done," he turned the page to one of them sharing a kiss at the end of prom, "this one, is good."_

 _"Yeah, we look cute," Kayo smiled as she linked hands with Scott, "you're allowed to like this one."_

 _"Deal."_

 _"International Rescue, we have a situation," John called down and smiled at the two on the sofa, "is this a bad time?"_

 _Scott blushed, "what? No, it's fine John."_

 _"Yeah, what's the situation, John?" Kayo slipped off Scott's lap, "is Shadow needed?"_

 _"Possibly," John smiled, "and Thunderbird 1 very likely."_

 _"FAB. Location?"_

 _"Beach."_

 _"Say what?" Kayo frowned._

 _"Just go down there and you'll see."_

 _"John, are you even on Thunderbird 5?"_

 _"Of course not, see you soon," John smiled and signed off._

 _Kayo looked at Scott with confusion, "what is going on?"_

 _"Only one way to find out, want to join me on the beach?"_

 _"Absolutely," Kayo took his hand and followed him down to the beach which had a line of lights leading along the path, "what is this?"_

 _"I have no idea," they rounded the sand dune and Scott gasped, "oh god."_

 _Kayo stopped dead, "wow."_

 _Virgil began to play his guitar and Gordon stood with a camera ready, "re-creating prom."_

 _Kayo rubbed tears away, "oh my god, why would you do this?"_

 _"It's been three years since you two got together," Gordon smiled as he took a photo, "so we thought we'd do prom the right way with only the people you loved around you."_

 _"Yep, so here's your first dance," Virgil began to play a tango and smiled, "good luck."_

 _Scott took Kayo's hand, "my dance will be better than yours."_

 _Kayo took a deep breath, "ok let's do this."_


End file.
